(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lens cap applicable to a video camera. Specifically, the present invention relates to the lens cap which is removably attached to a lens of a video camera and convenient for photographing a title according to its convenient for photographing a title. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lens cap removably covering a photograph lens such as a zoom lens or an exchange macro lens which is capable of photographing an object at a close distance, e.g., capable of macrophotographing (photographing the object in a macro mode) and capable of photographing the title or titled objects on which the title is written extremely easily without fluctuations of the camera body and/or photographed objects on an image through a displayed screen.
(2) Background of the Art
Tape editing is often carried out such that a part of the images photographed by means of a video camera is deleted or an image recorded on another magnetic tape is inserted between intermediate portions of the series of images. When such an editing operation as described above is carried out, an image constituted by the title characters making up the title, characters for a cut-in, or picture(s)(hereinafter referred to as a "title element") is inserted in the image (hereinafter referred to as a "title picture").
Recently, a video camera in which a so-called title superimpose function is provided has been developed.
Such a video camera as described above is provided with a memory for storing at least one still image photographed using a photograph lens and means for outputting the image stored in the memory to an image recording portion. Prior to the photographing, when a still title picture on which the title element written on a paper or the like is photographed, is stored in the memory, the title element can be superimposed and recorded on the image of the photographed object during the photographing.
There are several methods of photographing such a title as described above.
For example, with a paper on which the title element is written hung onto a wall or with the paper hung and supported on a person, the title element is photographed.
In addition, special auxiliary instruments used exclusively for photographing of the title element are provided on some video cameras.
The special auxiliary instrument includes an arm having a base end on which a screw is extended and a tip end from which an integrated supporting piece is vertically extended, and a screen frame on which the paper on which the title element is to be written (hereinafter referred to as a title recording paper) is removably attached. The title recording paper is located in front of the photograph lens when the mounting screw is threaded into a threaded hole for mounting three photographing legs (tripod) provided on the lower surface of a frame of the video camera and the title recording paper is mounted in the screen frame.
Although the photographing of the title is carried out in the way described above, a limited location for the title photographing and discreet and careful photographing are required to prevent a camera fluctuations or photographed object fluctuations on the image in a case where the title recording paper is photographed with the title recording paper hung on the wall.
In addition, when the photographing of the title is carried out using the special auxiliary instrument, a positional relationship between the title recording paper to be photographed and a video camera is fixed. Therefore, the fluctuations of the video camera and consequent fluctuations of the photographed object on the image do not occur. However, the cost of photographing the title becomes accordingly increased due to the installation of the special auxiliary instrument. A troublesome operation is needed to mount the special auxiliary instrument on the camera. In addition, when the title is photographed at an exterior photograph location, the special auxiliary instrument needs to be carried and to be mounted on the video camera. Therefore, the handling of such an auxiliary instrument is troublesome.